Thematic list of wiki's contents
[Important: This is a WIP page which has been compiled after communication with one of the administrators, and its place or category assignment in the wiki haven't yet been decided. Thus for the time being it should ''not ''be added to a category, it should ''not ''be linked to from another page, and if another wiki user wants to contribute in its editing he/she should better first leave a comment about it in the relevant thread of 00-Evan's message wall, as the criteria with which the page got compiled are rather specific (note that this is a rare exception which does not apply to editing other wiki pages). ] Overview This is a thematic catalogue of the wiki's active regular pages which include user-friendly content (i.e. not "ghost" pages automatically redirecting to another page / pages about features currently withdrawn from the game / plain code extracted from the game's github / small bits of info repeated verbatim in another proper page etc,) and also of its category pages that are complete and gameplay-related enough to be useful for the average reader. For readers who prefer an alphabetic sorting of contents there is also a sister alphabetic version of this page. Its purpose is to facilitate the wiki's reader in finding the content he/she is specifically interested in, while also getting a general overview of the wiki's contents, without having to navigate through the 1,034 page links of the All Pages catalogue and the 108 links of the Categories list (so 1,141 in total). The page contains approximately 49% of the All Pages list's links (509) and 75% of the All Categories list's links (82). Neverthless, readers who would prefer searching in the whole lists are more than welcome to vist the and the . Thematic catalogue The page names listed are those displayed in each page's web address. In a few cases (all having to do with Shattered Pixel Dungeon) there is a low amount of discrepancy between the web address name and the page title, but readers should not bother with that, as even in these cases both names are closely related and both refer accurately to the page's actual content. Category pages in their vast majority only include links (with the most important exception being the Mods catagory page which has a lot of original content, and also of a few category pages that will be mostly interesting for wiki contributors), so they are distinguished from the other pages by having the "category page" name also mentioned next to them in italics. Note: All the pages of the Alphabetic catalogue are mentioned at least once in this catalogue. Nevertheless, in a very few cases a page is mentioned twice, when it contains equal amounts of info for two subjects. In contrast, in aforementioned alphabetic catalogue all pages without exception are only mentioned once. Alchemy, Plants, Potions & Seeds * Alchemy (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about alchemy's seed Associations) *Alchemy pot (Original PD) *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy/Bombs *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy/Brews and Elixirs *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy/Exotic *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Consumables/Potions *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Plants *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy - Ammunition, Bombs, Potions *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy - Cooking Food *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Plants and Seeds *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Potions *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Produce *Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy - Herbs *Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Consumables (Food, Potions) *Seed (Original PD, contains short descriptions about seeds and their corresponding plants, along with links to their separate pages) * Seed of Dreamweed (Original PD) * Seed of Earthroot (Original PD) * Seed of Fadeleaf (Original PD) * Seed of Firebloom (Original PD) * Seed of Icecap (Original PD) * Seed of Rotberry (Original PD) * Seed of Sorrowmoss (Original PD) * Seed of Sungrass (Original PD) 'Armors' *Armor (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Glyph probabilities) *Armor kit (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Class armor, Epic Armor, and the Heroic leap, Molten earth, Smoke bomb, Spectral blades special skills) *Cloth armor (Original PD) *Glyph (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the glyphs of Affection, Anti-entropy, Auto-repair, Bounce, Displacement, Entanglement, Herbal armor, Metabolism, Multiplicity, Potential, Stench, Viscosity and about Inscriptions) *Leather armor (Original PD) *Mail armor (Original PD) *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Armors *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Enchantments (in Shattered PD glyphs are also listed in this page) *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Armors *Plate armor (Original PD) *Scale armor (Original PD) Artifacts *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Artifacts *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Artifacts *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Artifacts Audio & Visual elements *Asset (Original PD) *Dungeon tile (Original PD) *Flammable tile (Original PD) *Special flooring (Original PD) *Sound effects (Original PD) *Soundtrack (Original PD) Category pages * Armors * Article management templates (useful mostly to wiki contributors) * Article stubs (useful mostly to wiki contributors) * Article templates (useful mostly to wiki contributors) * Assets * Audio * Bags * Blobs * Blog posts * Bosses * Buffs * Bugs * Category templates (useful mostly to wiki contributors) * Code (useful mostly to developers) * Characters * Community * Debuffs * Decorative rooms * Dungeon * Dungeon stages * Dungeon tiles * Enchantments * Enemies (it is mostly leading to other categories) * Equippable items (it is mostly leading to other categories) * Food * Formatting templates (useful mostly to wiki contributors) * Fushigi No Pixel Dungeon * Game mechanics * General wiki templates (useful mostly to wiki contributors) * Glyphs * Help * Hero * Hero attributes * Image wiki templates (useful mostly to wiki contributors) * Infobox templates (useful mostly to wiki contributors) * Item containers * Items (it basically contains links to smaller item categories) * Keys * Lua modules (useful mostly to wiki contributors) * Math typing templates (useful mostly to wiki contributors) * Mechanics * Melee weapons * Missile weapons * Modding (useful mostly to developers) * Mods: Unlike most of the other category pages in this sublist, which only contain links to other related wiki pages, the Mods page includes a lot of unique content not found elsewhere, the most important of which is tables with summaries and download links for the vast majority of the existing PD mods. * Mystery meat * No Name Yet Pixel Dungeon * NPCs * Other items * Overview templates (mostly useful to wiki contributors) * Pixel Dungeon * Pixel Dungeon templates (mostly useful to wiki contributors) * Potions * Quests * Rare enemies *Remixed Dungeon *Rings *Rooms *Sandboxes (mostly useful to wiki contributors) *Scrolls *Seeds *Shattered Pixel Dungeon *Site administration (mostly useful to wiki contributors) *Site maintenance (mostly useful to wiki contributors) *Special abilities *Special enemies *Special rooms *Special Surprise Pixel Dungeon *Sprouted Pixel Dungeon *Standard enemies *Template documentation (mostly useful to wiki contributors) *Templates (mostly useful to wiki contributors) *Text color templates (mostly useful to wiki contributors) *Traps *Typing-aid templates (mostly useful to wiki contributors) *Updates *Wands *Weapons (it basically contains links to smaller weapon categories) *Wells *Windows and menus *Yet Another Pixel Dungeon *Yet Another Pixel Dungeon Media Cheat * Save files (Original PD) Code * Enemy class names (Original PD) * Item class names (Original PD) * Some notes to source code (Original PD) Containers *Backpack (Original PD) *Bag (Original PD) *Key ring (Orignal PD) *Seed pouch (Original PD) *Wand holster (Original PD) 'Dungeon:' Chapters, Depth features & generation *Barricade (Original PD) *Blob (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Fire, Foliage, Freezing, Paralytic gas, Regrowth, Toxic gas, Water of Awareness, Water of Health, Water of Transmutation, Web, Well water blobs) *Bookshelf (Original PD) *Chasm (Original PD) *Decorated floor (Original PD) *Decorated wall (Original PD) *Decorative room (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Bridge, Burned, Fissure, Kitchen Garden/Potager, Study rooms) *Depth terrain (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Chasm, Flooded, Vegetation depths) *Door (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Hidden door) *Dungeon stage (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Caves, Demon Halls, Dwarven city, Prison, Sewers stages and the Ambitious Imp's shop) *Hero's remains (Original PD) *Item container (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Chest, Crystal chest, Locked chest, Skeletal remains, Tomb item, Unlocked chest containers) *Mod-Remixed Dungeon/Stages *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Dungeon *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Hidden rooms *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Traps *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Challenge Book *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Dolya Slate - Dolya Town *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Dolya Slate - Sweet Home & Sokoban puzzles *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Dungeon Depths and Conditions *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Book and Key Depths *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Otiluke's Journal *Pedestal (Original PD) *Shattered PD - Standard rooms *Signpost (Original PD) *Special room (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Armory, Blacksmith's Forge, Chasm Vault, Collapsed floor, Crypt, Flooded vault, Garden, Laboratory, Library, Magic well, Pit, Sacrificial chamber, Shop, Statue, Storage, Trap, Treasury, Vault rooms) *Statue (Original PD) *Trap (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Alarm, Fire, Gripping, Lightning, Paralytic gas, Poison dart, Summoning, Toxic gas, Triggered traps) *Vegetation (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about High grass) *Water (Original PD) *Well (Original PD, contains short descriptions about all game well along with links to their separate pages) *Well of Awareness (Original PD) *Well of Health (Original PD) *Well of Transmutation (Original PD) 'Enemies' General pages * Enemies (category page mostly leading to other categories) * Enemy (Original PD, contains summaries about all Original PD's enemies with links to their separate pages, including Bosses, Stage Bosses and Special Enemies) * Mod-Fushigi No Pixel Dungeon/Enemies * Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Bosses *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Enemies *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/BossRush Challenge *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Bosses *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Chapter Bosses *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Regular Enemies *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Bosses *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Enemies *Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Chapter Bosses *Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Enemies Regular and Special Regular enemies *Cave spinner (Original PD) * Crazy thief (Original PD, also contains info about the Crazy Bandit rare enemy) * Dwarf monk (Original PD, it also contains info about the Senior monk rare enemy) * Dwarf warlock (Original PD) * Evil eye (Original PD) * Fire elemental (Original PD) * Giant piranha (Original PD) * Gnoll brute (Original PD, also contains info about the Shielded Brute rare enemy) * Gnoll scout (Original PD) * Gnoll shaman (Original PD) * Golem (Original PD) *Marsupial rat (Original PD, also contains info about the Albino Rat rare enemy) *Scorpio (Original PD, also contains info about the Acidic Scorpio rare enemy) *Sewer crab (Original PD) *Skeleton (Original PD) *Succubus (Original PD) *Swarm of flies (Original PD) *Vampire bat (Original PD) Special enemies *Animated Statue (Original PD) *Curse personification (Original PD) *Fetid rat (Original PD) *Mimic (Original PD) *Undead dwarf (Original PD) *Wraith (Original PD) Stage bosses, Yog and their minions *Burning fist (Original PD) *DM-300 (Original PD) *God's larva (Original PD) *Goo (Original PD) *King of Dwarves (Original PD) *Rotting fist (Original PD) *Tengu (Original PD) *Yog-Dzewa (Original PD) Flaws *Flaw (Original PD) *In-game typo (Original PD) *Major bug (Original PD) *Minor bug (Original PD) *Old bug (Original PD, mostly useful to people interested in PD history) Food * Chargrilled meat (Original PD) * Food (Original PD, contains summaries about all the game's food items with links to their separate pages) * Frozen carpaccio (Original PD) * Mystery meat (Original PD) * Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Alchemy - Cooking Food * Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Food * Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Produce * Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Consumables (Food, Potions) * Overpriced food ration (Original PD) * Pasty (Original PD) * Ration of food (Original PD) General Info Pages *Alphabetic list of wiki's contents *Main page (the wiki's main page) *Mods (This is a category page, but it includes a lot of unique content not found elsewhere, the most important of which is the tables with summaries and download links for the vast majority of the existing PD mods). *Mods supporting additional languages to English / Mod translations / Non-english mods *Pixel Dungeon Mods Generally *Storyline (Original PD) *Thematic list of wiki's contents (this page) *Watabou (real name Oleg Dolya, the creator of Original PD) 'Hero' *Hero/ine (Original PD, among other subject it contains info about Classes, Hero attributes) *Health (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Hit point) *Hunger (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Hungry) *Level (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about Awareness, Experience) *Huntress (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Sniper & Warden subclasses and about the Huntress cloak) *Mage (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Battlemage & Warlock subclasses and the Mage robe) *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Classes *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Stats *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Classes, Subclasses and Skins *Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Characters *Rogue (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Assassin & Freerunner subclasses and the Rogue Garb) *Warrior (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Berserker & Gladiator subclasses and about the Warrior suit of armor) Interface *Catalogus (Original PD) *Character window (Original PD) *Journal (Original PD) *Ranking (Original PD) *User interface (Original PD, among other subjects contains info about the Search function) Items *Amulet of Yendor (Original PD) *Ankh (Original PD) *Arcane stylus (Original PD) *Honeypot (Original PD) *Gold (Original PD) *Item (Original PD, it offers a general description of the concept and provides links to all relevant categories) *Item price (Original PD) *Lloyd's beacon (Original PD) *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Consumables *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Items *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Miscellaneous Items *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Items *Other items (Original PD, it contains short descriptions for all of them with link leading to their separate pages, and among other subjects it includes info about Corpse Dust, Dark Gold ore, Dewdrop, Dried rose, Dwarf token, Giant rat skull, Phantom fish, Tome of Remastery items) *Pickaxe (Original PD) *Tome of Mastery (Original PD) *Torch (Original PD) *Weightstone (Original PD) Keys * Golden key (Original PD) * Iron key (Original PD) *Key (Original PD) *Skeleton key (Original PD) 'Mechanics' *Badge (Original PD, it contains a detailed catalogue of all of its badges, also all links to specific badges redirect to this page) *Buff (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Barkskin, Combo, Furious, Illuminated, Immune to gases, Invisible, Levitating, Mind vision, Zeroed-in hero buffs and about Enemy buffs) *Burning (Original PD) *Challenges (Original PD) *Curse (Original PD) *Debuff (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Amok, Bleeding, Blinded, Caustic Ooze, Charmed, Crippled, Damage deferred, Frightened, Marked for sacrifice, Paralyzed, Rooted, Starving, Vertigo, Weakened hero debuffs and about the Rage, Sleep, Terror enemy debuffs) *Dew vial (Original PD) *Dungeon guide (Original PD) *Electricity (Original PD) *Expected rate of damage (Original PD) *Game mechanics (Original PD) *Game mechanics/Armor (Original PD) *Game mechanics/Attacking (Original PD, among other subjects contains info about surprise attacking) *Game mechanics/Degrading (Original PD) *Game mechanics/Enemies (Original PD) *Game mechanics/Hero (Original PD) *Game mechanics/Level generation (Original PD) *Game mechanics/Required strength (Original PD) *Game mechanics/Rings (Original PD) *Game mechanics/Solid tile (Original PD) *Game mechanics/Wands (Original PD) *Game mechanics/Weapons (Original PD) *Mechanics (category page) *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Badges *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Buffs *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Curses *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Quirks *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Buffs and Debuffs *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Dew Vial *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Dew Vial *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Tips for End-Game & Badges *Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Gameplay Tips and Quirks *Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Mechanics *Speed (Original PD) *Strength (Original PD) *Turn (Original PD) Modding * Formula sheet for positions relative to a tile * Modding-Creating a Storage *Modding-Creating sprites * Modding-Setting up Eclipse (among other subjects it contains info about "Development: Getting started with IntelliJ IDEA") * Modding-Setting up IntelliJ (among other subjects it contains info about "Development:Getting started with IntelliJ IDEA") Mods When a mod has more than one pages, its category page is located in the relevant subsection above, and its pages that contain details about specific aspects of the gameplay are also located in the relevant subsections elsewhere: for example, Shattered PD's weapons are located in the Weapons subsection, Sprouted PD's scrolls in the Scrolls subsection etc. Only main or solitary mod pages are listed here. * Desktop version (Watabou). In the strict sense of the term this is not a mod, as it is Original PD modified by Watabou himself to become playable in desktop PCs, without any other change in the gameplay of its version. That said, it is still a modification of Original PD's android application, so the most relevant location for this page was considered to be here. # Mod-3D Pixel Dungeon #Mod-30iDburg Pixel Dungeon #Mod-ASCII Dungeon #Mod-Classic Dungeon #Mod-Chancel Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Cursed Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Darkest Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Deistic Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Desktop version (LibGDX port) #Mod-Dixel Pungeon #Mod-Dungeon Run WIP #Mod-Easier Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Easier Sprouted Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Easier Vanilla Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Easy Dungeon #Mod-Experienced Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Frog Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Fushigi No Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Girls' Frontline Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Goblins Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Harder Sprouted Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Hell Dungeon #Mod-Hell Dungeon Rewarded #Mod-Loot Dungeon #Mod-Loot Dungeon Shattered #Mod-Lovecraft Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Lustrous Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Minecraft Pixel Dungeon I & II #Mod-Mo' Food Mod Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Moonshine Pixel Dungeon #Mod-No Name Yet Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Overgrown Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Palantir #Mod-Perfect Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Pixel Dungeon + #Mod- Pixel Dungeon 2 #Mod-Pixel Dungeon Easy #Mod-Pixel Dungeon Easy Mode #Mod-Pixel Dungeon Echo #Mod-Pixel Dungeon Legends #Mod-Pixel Dungeon ML #Mod-Pixel Dungeon Prayers #Mod-Phoenix Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Pixel Ponies! #Mod-Pixel unDungeon #Mod-Plugin Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Prismatic Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Random Dungeon #Mod-Rat King Dungeon #Mod-Remake Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Remixed Dungeon #Mod-Re-Remixed Dungeon #Mod-Ripped Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Rivals Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Shattered Trap Dungeon #Mod-Skillful Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Soft Pixel Dungeon #Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Summoning Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Survival Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Too Cruel Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Tunable Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Unbreakable Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Undegraded Pixel Dungeon #Mod-UNIST Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Unleashed Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon #Mod-Your Pixel Dungeon 'NPCs' *Ambitious Imp (Original PD) *Golden bee (Original PD). Note: It is considered an NPC by the Original PD's wiki pages, so it was sorted accordingly. *Mirror image (Original PD). Note: It is considered an NPC by the Original PD's wiki pages, so it was sorted accordingly. *NPC (Original PD, general page with short descriptions about all of them) *Old wandmaker (Original PD) *Rat king (Original PD) *Sad ghost (Original PD) *Sheep (Original PD). Note: It is considered an NPC by the Original PD's wiki pages, so it was sorted accordingly. *Shopkeeper (Original PD) *Troll blacksmith (Original PD) Pets *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Pets and Allies *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Pets Potions * Potion (Original PD, gives general info and short descriptions about all potions, along with their generation probabilities and links to their separate pages) * Potion of Experience (Original PD) * Potion of Frost (Original PD) * Potion of Healing (Original PD) * Potion of Invisibility (Original PD) * Potion of Levitation (Original PD) * Potion of Liquid Flame (Original PD) * Potion of Might (Original PD) * Potion of Mind Vision (Original PD) * Potion of Paralytic gas (Original PD) * Potion of Purification (Original PD) * Potion of Strength (Original PD) * Potion of Toxic gas (Original PD) Quests * Bat quest (Original PD) * Corpse dust quest (Original PD) * Curse personification quest (Original PD) * Dark gold ore quest (Original PD) * Dried rose quest (Original PD) * Fetid rat quest (Original PD) * Golems quest (Original PD) * Monks quest (Original PD) * Phantom fish quest (Original PD) * Quest (Original PD, gives short descriptions about all quests of the game) * Rotberry seed quest (Original PD) Rings * Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Rings * Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Rings & Lucky Badge * Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Rings * Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Rings * Ring (Original PD, contains short descriptions about all game rings along with links to their separate pages) *Ring of Accuracy (Original PD) *Ring of Detection (Original PD) *Ring of Elements (Original PD) *Ring of Evasion (Original PD) *Ring of Haggler (Original PD) *Ring of Haste (Original PD) *Ring of Herbalism (Original PD) *Ring of Mending (Original PD) *Ring of Shadows (Original PD) *Ring of Power (Original PD) *Ring of Satiety (Original PD) *Ring of Thorns (Original PD) Scrolls *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Consumables/Scrolls *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Scrolls *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Scrolls *Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Scrolls *Scroll (Original PD, contains short descriptions about all game scrolls along with links to their separate pages) *Scroll of Challenge (Original PD) *Scroll of Enchantment (Original PD) *Scroll of Identify (Original PD) *Scroll of Lullaby (Original PD) *Scroll of Magic Mapping (Original PD) *Scroll of Mirror Image (Original PD) *Scroll of Psionic Blast (Original PD) *Scroll of Recharging (Original PD) *Scroll of Remove Curse (Original PD) *Scroll of Teleportation (Original PD) *Scroll of Terror (Original PD) *Scroll of Upgrade (Original PD) *Scroll of Wipe Out (Original PD) Updates * Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Updates * Update (Original PD) * Update/0.2 (Original PD) * Update/0.3 (Original PD) * Update/0.4 (Original PD) * Update/0.5 (Original PD) * Update/1.6 (Original PD) * Update/1.7 (Original PD) * Update/0.4 (Original PD) * Update/1.8 (Original PD) Wands *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Wands *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Wands *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Wands *Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Wands *Wand (Original PD, contains short descriptions about all game wands along with links to their separate pages) * Wand of Amok (Original PD) * Wand of Avalanche (Original PD) * Wand of Blink (Original PD) * Wand of Disintegration (Original PD) * Wand of Firebolt (Original PD) * Wand of Flock (Original PD) * Wand of Lightning (Original PD) * Wand of Magic Missile (Original PD) * Wand of Poison (Original PD) * Wand of Reach (Original PD) * Wand of Regrowth (Original PD) * Wand of Slowness (Original PD) * Wand of Teleportation (Original PD) Weapons Generally * Mod-No Name Yet Pixel Dungeon/Weapons *Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Weapons *Mod-Yet Another Pixel Dungeon/Equipment (Weapons, Armors, Shields) *Weapon (Original PD, it contains short descriptions about all of Original PD's weapons with links to their separate pages, including Melee and Missile weapons) Melee * Battle axe (Original PD) * Dagger (Original PD) * Enchantment (Original PD, among other subjects it contains info about the Blazing, Chilling, Eldritch, Grim, Lucky, Piercing, Shocking, Stunning, Tempered, Unstable, Vampiric, Venomous enchantments) * Glaive (Original PD) * Knuckleduster (Original DP) * Longsword (Original PD) * Mace (Original PD) * Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Enchantments *Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Weapons - Melee *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Adamantite *Mod-Sprouted Pixel Dungeon/Weapons *Quarterstaff (Original PD) *Spear (Original PD) *Short sword (Original PD) *Sword (Original PD) *War hammer (Original PD) Missile * Bomb (Original PD) * Boomerang (Original PD) * Curare dart (Original PD) * Dart (Original PD) * Incendiary dart (Original PD) * Javelin (Original PD) * Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Missiles * Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Missiles/Tipped Darts * Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Missiles * Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Missiles/Tipped Darts * Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Weapons - Bombs, Guns, Missile, Thrown * Shuriken (Original PD) * Tomahawk (Original PD)